


Borrowing

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Kinktober, Lingerie, Other, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Reno really shouldn't take Elena's things without asking.





	Borrowing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lingerie

Elena was going to kill him.

For a variety of reasons at this point but Reno wasn't sure if main reason right now would be the theft of her underwear or the fact he looked significantly better in all this getup than she did.

Well...than she probably did. Reno had never actually seen Elena in her lingerie, not that he would mind. She would probably be against the idea though. Elena was against most ideas Reno came up with.

He turned in the mirror, admiring how the soft pink lace looked against his pale skin. The bra was probably overkill. He had nothing to speak of to fill it out with. The underwear looked good though, and the suspender belt that fastened just above them. He only had a few things left to put on and the effect would be complete.

Reno sat on the bed and picked up the stockings. He slowly rolled them onto his legs, being very careful to keep his nails out of the way. The silky material felt fantastic against his skin, he shivered as he finished the first leg and clipped the suspender into place. He rolled on the second, enjoying the slide of it across his skin before it was also clipped in place.

Reno slid the heels on next. Platform, despite him being of reasonable height, but they made his ass look amazing. Not that it wasn't already. The shoes weren't Elena's but only because her feet were too small, Reno had needed to buy them in.

Finally he slid the delicate robe over his shoulders, it was made of a sheer fabric but frothed at the edges with something soft and white. Reno wasn't great when it came to fabric so he wasn't quite sure what it was. All he knew was how good it felt against his skin, and how cling to his figure when he twirled in the mirror. He stood in front of it for a moment, turning this way and that, examining the effect. He smiled and attempted a sashay. It was imperfect but he wasn’t very practiced at it yet.

He turned back to the bed and slowly crawled his way to the middle. Reno's fingers scratched at the soft fabric before he slowly turned over onto his back. He languished there for a moment, arching his spine and stretching. Posing for an absent voyeur. He liked the thought of that. Rude or someone else watching him.

He let one pale hand trail down his chest toying with his nipples through the silky excess of fabric from the bra. He pinched one then the other until they peaked then slowly slid his hand south. The suspender belt was tight against Reno's skin. He snapped the elastic a few times, biting his lip as the blood rushed to the surface, skin pinking. The sound of his breathing was beginning to echo as he panted louder in anticipation. His hand slid over the fabric of the underwear. His cock was already straining against the lace, tip peaking out over the hem. It felt so good, and he hadn't even touched himself yet.

Reno pressed his thumb against the base, slowly stroking upward. His breath hitched and he did it again. He trailed his fingertips over the fabric. Teasing himself until his hips were canting up for more and he was letting out a tiny moan at each touch. The redhead wasn't patient enough to draw out the teasing. Not on his own.

He gripped his cock more firmly through the taught fabric and stroked, moaning loud. It was too good. Reno's other hand scratched at his chest and pinched his nipples. His hips thrust against the friction of his hand, rolling constantly as he chased release. Reno's back arched and his head dropped back. He let out a loud moan and came hard, stars bursting behind his eyelids as he soaked the lace and silk underwear. He shuddered as he came back to himself.

Sated and still a little high on pleasure. Maybe he should just bite the bullet and order some custom lingerie. Getting the stains out before Elena found out was such a pain.


End file.
